I fell for it
by big-time-Kazuya-fan
Summary: The ruffs decide to defeat the girls by doing what the girls did to them, only there taking it to the next level. Will they fall for them in the process?
1. Chapter 1

The ruffs sat at home pondering hard on how they would defeat the girls.

"It seems that everything, every move we learn doesn't work!" Yelled bold, bliss' counterpart.

"Yeah, those stupid girls seem to win every time!"boomer agreed.

"Well, there's one thing we've never tried to do." Butch said.

"What is it butch?" Asked brick annoyed.

"Remember how the girls flirted with us?"

They all nodded in agreement.

"Let's try that!" He said in excitement.

"And how do we do that?"questioned brick.

"Easy! We fight them into a corner, seduce them, and get our freak on!" He replied.

"Sounds like a plan! " brick said.

"And we can't be with our counterparts." Butch added.

"Ok, then I call dibs on bliss!" Brick said crossing his arms.

"Man, why do you get bliss?" Asked butch.

"Cause I'm the oldest." Brick said.

"Yeah, well you're also the gayest. I want bliss!" Butch argued.

"Alright alright! Fine! I've got bubbles." Brick surrendered.

"I call buttercup!" Bold raised his hand.

Butch scowled at him. "Gross! Why do you want her?"

Bold leaned back." I have a thing for girls like her."

"Then, that leaves me with blossom." Boomer said.

"Agreed! We start the mission after the girls get out of school tomorrow!"brick said.

"Let's meet at their favorite spot in Townsville! Near the town hall!" Boomer said.

They all agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

Blossoms P.O.V  
I was sitting in math class waiting for the end of the day. The teacher was talking about calculating shapes, and I wasn't that interested since I already pretty much know everything. In High school, you get a lot of homework, but I enjoy homework.  
We had partners for the assignment, and I got my best friend cherish. We always have fun together.  
"So, do you have anything to do today?" Cherish asked me.  
"Of course I have things to do. I'm meeting my sisters at town hall, and I got homework." I told her.  
"Blossom, you need to kick back and have some fun! Not homework! Homework can wait." She told me.  
I nodded and stared out the window in search of someone or something to save, but nothing. I turned back to the board, then back at the window. I saw boomer Jojo staring at me. I gasped.  
"Is something wrong, miss blossom utonium?" The teacher asked me.  
I shook my head and went back to work.

Bliss' P.O.V  
I was tapping my pencil out of boredom. My language arts teacher was giving a lesson of some kind. I don't really care, I've got an A in this class anyway. The only problem about this class is that I've got princess and her little posse in my class.  
Duchess doesn't bother me, we're great friends, but princess and robin get on my nerves. Duchess has long blond curly hair, and she's always wearing different colors of eyeshadow colors. Like me, she has a passion for fashion. She goes to the mall with me to shop for the latest designer clothes. You can ask my sisters. I've got alot of clothes, shoes, jewelry, and handbags.  
Today I'm wearing my air Jordan's with this cute leopard print jacket over a silver tanktop that matches my eyes. My violet colored hair to my thighs.  
"Hey, do you want to go to the salon with me?" Asked duchess.  
"Nah, I'm busy. I got to go to town hall. You know, me being a hero and all." I replied.  
"Yeah, well, the worlds gotta be saved. Maybe next time?"she asked me.  
And I nodded. I looked out the window hoping anything would happen so I can get out of class. I looked back at princess, who was flirting with Mitch by twirling her hair and passing love notes to him. He would pick the letter up, scowl and shake his head, then throw the note on the floor.  
I giggled at the sight of him. I looked back out the window. To my surprise, I saw butch Jojo smirking at me.  
He scared me so much, I jumped out of my chair and said, "wholly shit!"  
The teacher looked at me and said," miss utonium, would you like a detention?"  
I shook my head. " then please cover up your potty mouth.  
I was relived that he gave me another chance. I'm still mesmerized by how buch smirked at me.

Buttercups P.O.V  
I was in gym class shooting hoops with the gym teacher. He's 19 and quite the hottie. I'm eighteen and single, and I'm hoping he's not married. I'd like to ask him out, but I'm a little scared. I know what your thinking: buttercup utonium? Scared? Well, I bet you've been nervous before.  
I flirt with him now and then by twirling my hair and other junk.  
"Let me show you."he told me as he took the ball and made a perfect shot. I volunteered to get the ball. While I got it, I made sure my ass was In perfect view.  
I felt a Hand grab mine and pull me Into a kiss. It was the gym teacher. His huge hand touching my ass.  
He broke our kiss and unzipped my jacket, then tried pulling of my shirt, but that's when I looked behind him and saw bold Jojo smirking at me in an evil manner. I pulled away from the gym teacher.  
"Is something wrong?" He asked me.  
I shook my head no, then I said," I gotta go. See ya. I still can't get bolds stare out of my head.

Bubbles' P.O.V  
Art class, my favorite time to get away from the world and make my own. I was working on painting a self portrait. My BFF Kaitlin Jonson takes art class with me. She takes it cause her crush jake king takes it.  
One of bliss' friends, Ciana Robinson takes this class. She was sitting next to me.  
"What are you painting?" Asked Ciana.  
"A self portrait. You?" I asked.  
"I'm painting a garden." She told me.  
Ciana believed in magic. She's a wizard. Only bliss and I know. They have a huge thing against humans knowing wizardry.  
I finished my portrait and got a new canvas to paint something else.  
Our art teacher chose the best place to build her classroom. By the schools garden, were there's a beautiful duck pond and lovely flowers. I decided to paint that.  
I looked at the window and saw brick Jojo. Staring at me with his arms crossed.  
I wanted to gasp, but the other artists would hear. So I covered my mouth and looked away. The next time l looked, he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Blossoms P.O.V  
I went out the school with my sisters that day. It seems like a ruff paid them a surprise visit too. Who knows what could happen next.  
"It was really weird!" Said bliss. "Butch was fucking staring at me sexily like he wanted to use the force to rip my clothes off or something!"  
"I definitely feel like they got something planned!" Buttercup stated.  
"Looks like we're gonna have to watch our backs! " bubbles added.  
"Look guys, lets not worry until it really happens." I told them.  
They all nodded.  
Suddenly, we could here a sound of pure speed. The next thing I knew, a red flash attacked bubbles and took her to who knows where.  
"What was-"  
That was buttercup, who was taken by a gray flash. Me and bliss remained.  
"What the fuck Is going on?!" Bliss yelled, scared to death.  
"I don't know, but we better run before we're next!" I said pulling her as we ran our fastest in search of a hiding spot. We found a dark alley and hid there.  
"What do you think that was, blossom?" Asked bliss.  
"I don't know." I said terrified myself.  
"Really? You think you can hide from us?" Said a voice from behind.  
We looked above us and saw boomer and butch land In front of us.  
Bliss stood up. "I should have known you four are behind this!" She yelled.  
I stood up too. "So...that means brick was the one who attacked bubbles..."  
"And bold has buttercup!" Bliss finished.  
"Yep." I agreed.  
"And if its like that, I think I have a great clue on whose chasing me." Bliss said.  
Butch crossed his arms and smirked at her. "You got that right. I'm gonna have fun doing it too. And I'm sure you'll have fun too."  
"No I won't! I'll have fun when I kick your ass!" She yelled.  
"I think kicking is not what you're going to do with my ass." Butch told her.  
She looked disgusted. "Fuck you!" She said as she flew away.  
Butch smirked again and said, "gladly.I always enjoy this." He said flying off to get her.  
Me and boomer were left, and he stared at me with an evil grin.  
Whatever they planned is not good.

Bubbles P.O.V  
The red light took me and threw me to the ground. I sat up and rubbed my head to see brick there with his arms crossed. "Sup?" He said.  
I got up, ready to fight. "What do you want with me!"  
Brick smirked. "I know this may sound weird to you, but I want your body."  
I looked at him puzzled. I ran as fast as I could, but brick was just a little faster than me, so he caught my arm, and threw me into a dark alley.  
I couldn't get up cause I was a little dizzy. I saw him walk to me, and he climbed on top of me. "Um..." I was speechless as he began to undo the buttons on my shirt.

Buttercups P.O.V  
When I fell to the ground I saw bold looking at me with an evil grin as before.  
"What the fuck do you want?" I asked.  
"If you haven't noticed, I want you." He said.  
"What?" I said.  
"Girl you heard me." He said.  
I kicked him without thinking and ran off. I decided to hide in an alley. I got tackled to the ground by bold.  
"Great. Right where I want you." He said.  
"Seriously, what do you want?" I asked again.  
"I think you know what I want." He said as he started kissing my neck.

Bliss'P.O.V  
I flew off. I already knew butch was gonna come after me. I decided to run so he wouldn't find me. I hid in an alley I found.  
Butch landed in behind me. "You think you can run from me?"  
I ran again. But me chest was hurting really bad. I fell in defeat. "What's wrong blissy? Your breasts bothering you?"  
"Stupid boobs!" I yelled.  
Butch picked me up and took me to the alley. He used his force field powers to build a defensive wall all around us.  
I sat in utter defeat. "There! You got me where you want me! What do you want butch!"  
"Listen, I'm not gonna hurt you. I got a little question to ask you." He said.  
"What is it butch?" I asked.  
"Have you ever thought of how it would be like to be with a ruff?" He asked me.  
"Well, I kinda think about it." I answered without thinking.  
"Which one of us?" He asked me.  
"I'm not telling!" I yelled.  
"Well, I can get it out of you." He said.  
"And how the fuck are you gonna do that?" I asked.  
"Well, how people have pressure points, puffs have pleasure points."  
How did he know? We each have a different one. When you nibble on blossoms ear, when you kiss buttercups neck, when you rub bubbles' pussy, and when you suck my nipple.  
I turned red as I covered my chest. Butch smirked. "Looks like I found yours." He said  
Butch took my arms away from my chest and ripped my shirt and started to unhook my bra.


	4. Chapter 4

Blossoms' P.O.V

I backed up a little. He came forward. He used his speed and strength to pin me to the wall. And he whispered in my ear. "Can't you tell I want you?" He nibbled on my ear. That was my pleasure point.

"What is it blossom? Am I turning you on?" He nibbled on my ear more.

I felt really turned on. I tugged on his shirt. He stopped and smiled. "You want my shirt off?"

I nodded and he took of his shirt. His muscles were somewhat sexy. He walked to me and gave me a sweet soft kiss on my lips.

I ran my fingers through his blond hair. Our kiss became deeper. We began to French kiss.

I couldn't believe I was being turned on by a ruff.

Bubbles' P.O.V

"Brick? What are you doing?"

He said nothing. When he got to the last button, he smirked at my bare chest state.

He started to kiss my nipples and suck on them.

I moaned in defeat. His hands trailed down my thighs and to my pussy, which he somehow got into my panties and started rubbing my pussy.

I moaned louder, only this time out of pleasure. He took his hand out of my skirt so I could take it of. He sat me up and kissed my lips while I took off my unbuttoned shirt. His hands were running down my soft back.

I helped him take off his shirt and he pushed me to the floor as he got on top of me and his hand went to my Pussy again. When I felt his fingers start to pump in and out of me, I screamed loud and held on to him and ran my fingers through his red hair.

I was anticipated when he started to take his pants of, and he pulled out his twelve inch cock.

Buttercups P.O.V

His lips felt really great on my neck. I ripped of his shirt in excitement. He smiled. "I knew you'd want me, babe."

I nodded. "Hey, lets keep going." I said taking of my shirt and undoing my bra. He pulled it off me and sucked my nipples. "Ahhhhh..." I moaned. His hand reached for my pants, which I happily took off along with my underwear.

He rammed his fingers inside my pussy. I moaned loudly. "Yesssss...bold!" And I thought butch was the pervert. He undid his pants and gave me the sight of his fourteen inch cock.

Bliss' P.O.V

He now had me on my hands and knees. He undid my bra as I was still fighting back. His brute strength overtook mine and he turned me over. He smirked at me.

"Those are some nice breasts!" He complimented. Then he sucked on them.

I moaned his name. "Butchy...please stop." He smiled. "Then tell me."

I gave up. "Okay! It's you butch! I like you!"

He looked at me. "You're kidding."

"I'm serious. You can look in my bedroom. I got my room painted silver and green, and I put bliss and butch on my wall! And In my desk I have a paper that says blissutch on it! That's a mash up of our names!"

He looked at me in surprise. It looked like he still didn't believe me, so I leaned in and gave him a kiss on his lips. I shoved my tongue in his mouth. Since he was on top of me, I could feel his cock bulging out. He was being turned on.

His hands trailed down to my skirt where he took it of along with my panties and he ran his fingers down my pussy. I took off his shirt he had a perfect tan, rock solid abs, and no sign of hair. I liked that alot. Very sexy.

He went to my legs and started to lick my pussy. I moaned his name. "Butchy...yes baby! Oh, it feels so fucking good!"

At those words he licked really fast and hard, making me have an orgasm in his mouth.

He unbuckled his belt and took of his pants so he was in nothing but boxers. He showed me his eighteen inch cock.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey peoples! **

**Im back with the 5th chapter of I fell for it! Thanks to everyone who read this!oh, and please review on your favorite pairings.**

Bliss' P.O.V

My eyes widened in surprise. I smiled cutely at him. "is that for me?" Butch gave me a cute smile back. "it always was babe."

He positioned his cock to my pussy, and I stopped him. "wait!"

"what is it?" he asked.

I pulled him close to me. "I know this is long overdue, but...I love you butch."

Butch's P.O.V

I can't believe it. She told me she loved me. I think I'm starting to fall for her too. I don't want to go on with brick's plan to destroy the girls. I wanna be with her. So I took a deep breath, and said the words I always wanted to tell her. " I love you too bliss."

Bliss' P.O.V

After he said that to me, I pulled him in for a hug and I kissed his forehead. I laid down, and butch repositioned his cock. "You ready for this babe?" he asked me.

I shook my head. "Let's do this."

I felt his cock slowly go inside of me. I moaned a little. "oh, butchy. Ahhhhh..."

when I felt his thrusts getting harder, I moaned louder. "YES!"

I then said,"baby,hold on."

"something wrong?" he asked.

"my back hurts. Can we try a new position?"

he nodded. "turn around, and let me see some ass."

I happily turned around and showed him my perfect ass."nice!" he complimented as he smacked my ass. It kinda stung, but it also felt good. He began to pump in and out of me again. I really enjoyed it.

A few minutes later, I said,"baby, im coming."

His rhythm got faster. I then felt us both have an orgasm. He brought me close in for a kiss. I pushed him down to the ground and got on top of him. He laughed. "someone's very naughty!"

I giggled at those words. I kissed his lips again, then I went to his cock an began sucking on it. I heard him moan,"fuck..."

I kissed the tip, and started swirling my tongue around it. "fuck that cock..." I heard him moan again. "babe,I'm close."

I gave it one big suck, then I bit it, and his semen came spewing out. I caught it all in my mouth. We both collapsed to the floor. "damn..." I heard him say. I held on to him. "so...does that mean were..."

"boyfriend and girlfriend? Hell yeah!" he answered for me.

I gave him a hug and said,"well, I love you...boyfriend!"

"me too...girlfriend." he said back. "you know, you got a nice ass for a black girl."

I giggled. "that's cause I am black butchy"

yep. Today was good!

**Next will be bold and buttercup! Look for the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

Buttercup's P.O.V

we all walked down the street happily talking about our first time. "oh, lets make it a game!" said bliss excitedly. " everyone has to name one thing they liked about sex with thier partner, and one thing they didnt like!"

Everyone nodded and we found another alley to play it in. Bliss' eyes locked on mine, she asked," so,buttercup? What did you like about bold?"

All eyes were instantly on me. I nervously twirled my raven black hair and said, "well, i like his cock, there i said it!"

Bold smiled at me. Bliss' eyes wandered to bold, and she asked," how about you bold?".

" well,me? i like her moaning and screaming." He replied.

I blushed beet red when he said that. Bliss gave me an evil smirk and giggled. I smirked back and said, "well, bliss? What about you? What you like about butch?"

Bliss folded her arms. " well, I like butchie's strong, well tanned body. oh, fuck, it's such a turn on!"

Butch smiled proudly. "i like my babes ass!"

suddenly everything went black. I felt a burning sensation on my cheek. when every thing was clear,i could see we were in HIM's lair.

My sisters were already alert and awake. "HIM! show yourself!" bliss yelled.

HIM's figure then came to view. "hello, girls. nice of you to join us!"

"what do you mean 'us'!" i asked with a glare.

Thats when the ruffs came through the door


	7. Chapter 7

Blossom's P.O.V

I couldn't believe the last few hours of my life were a lie. Me and my sisters watched as the boys stood there with the most evil looks on thier faces.

" hello, boys..." HIM said to them. " looks like the plan worked like a charm!"

" What plan HIM!" Buttercup shouted.

"see, we made it look like the boys were doing you girls in your first, we had to take you down!" HIM explained.

"So that part where you guys took Bubbles and Buttercup was real?" I asked.

" Yep, they were knocked out from that." HIM replied.

"But how the fuck did you take me and blossom down!" asked Bliss.

"simple, we used sleeping gas. " HIM finished.

"so...this is like that one time when you haunted our dreams by turning our fears against us?" Asked Bubbles.

"Pretty much, yes."

"At least you havent messed with my fears!" Bliss laughed.

"oh, really? You want me to tell them what you've been doing for the past four months?" HIM threatened.

Bliss looked embarrassed. " You wouldn't! "

"bliss, what's he talking about?" i asked.

** whats bliss' secret? find out on the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bubbles' p.o.v**

all eyes were instantly on Bliss. Blossom asked again." Bliss, what is he talking about?"

Bliss was close to crying. "Please, HIM! I'm begging!"

HIM,knowing he had bliss under his wing, said "very well."

Butch, who loved to ruin things, smirked at bliss and said," You're sister has been over our house several times this month, to fuck."

me and my sisters stared at her in shock and disbelief. "How could you bliss?" I asked.

Bliss shrugged. "It was only cause HIM payed me to sleep with these losers! A girl's gotta make money! how else do you think I made that money?"

HIM looked annoyed at the useless chatter around him. "ENOUGH!" he yelled. Our mouths stopped talking.

" As I was saying, the reason I brought you girls here is because my boys need a little help. see, they need wives. You can't escape for I have tooken away your powers, and will give them back to you in three years. If you fail to the task, I will keep your powers forever, understood? Good. Now Bliss, my little slut, since you helped my boys, you get first dibs on who will be your husband." Him said.

Bliss turned her head. "I choose none! None of these losers are worth my time!" She yelled.

"I guess i'll let my wheel of randomness choose for you!" Him retorted."boomer, spin the wheel."

A wheel appeared with our faces on it. boomer spun it first. It spun until it landed on blossom.

"Looks like boomer gets blossom. "HIM said releasing our red headed disaster hand handing her to boomer.

"Butch, it's your turn." HIM told him.

"Oh, shit..." bliss muttered.

Butch smirked as he strolled over and spun the wheel. it spun for the longest time, landing on BC. Bliss jumped for joy. " yes! I don't have to be his wife-"

"hold on there." Butch said realizing something he didn't before. The arrow was on the line seperating buttercup from bliss, but it was more on bliss' side.

" oh, fuck!" Yelled bliss.

Buttercup smirked."look who has the pervert for a husband!"

Bold spun, it landed on BC. That left me with brick.

**Bliss' P.O.V**

I had to start this nightmare by walking hand in hand with butch, who was grinning from ear to ear. I looked at the list of 'rules' HIM gave to us:

**1. The husband is in charge no matter what.**

** 2. The wife must tend to their husbands every need.**

** 3. no cheating on your husband or wife.**

** husband/wife needs to know your location at all times. **

** Any breaking of the rules will result to eternal power loss.**

I rolled my eyes at this. "babe, what do you plan to cook for your loving husband?" Butch asked me.

Knowing if I sass-mouthed, I would get my powers tooken forever, I put a fake smile on my face and said, "whatever you like, baby."

Butch smiled. " we've only been married for thirty minutes and you already called me baby. I like that."

Soon we arrived at his large green house. " can you make...pork chops?" Asked butch.

I smiled. " sure thing baby."

I went into the kitchen and grabbed what I needed to make pork chops. As I put them on the pan and fried them, I was pushed to the wall and butch pressed his body against mine.

"B-butch?" I tried.

He stared at me intensely, as if he was studying my face. he came closer, closer...

He then smiled and backed away. " you look like a nice wife to me.

I went back to my pork chops.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

soon, butch was eating. After he ate, he said."I want desert."

"Sure baby! What do you want." I said in my frankest sweet voice.

butch smirked. "You."

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"I want you." he said pulling me over to him and pressing his lips onto mine. When he stopped, he started to unbutton my jacket. I was stunned.

** now, do y'all want me to continue the next ch continue with bliss and butch, or do you guys want another couple? **


	9. Chapter 9 pt 1

**hey guys! I appreciate all the reveiws! I cant believe this is the first one of my stories to reach 2000 veiws! And i know some peeps say its too rushed, but thats the whole point. Oh, and i'll try to make them less 'out of character' Anyway, enjoy! Oh, and this is part 1 next, i'm gonna finish bliss and move to BC.**

** Bliss' P.O.V**

I was just watching him take my jacket off. I thought to myself: should I give in? Should I give him what he wants?

He came back to my lips again. "Dont be scared babe..." He said.

"I-I aint scared!" I stuttered. " I just don't feel comfortable doing this."

Butch's hands ran down my waist. "How can we get you more relaxed?"

" By getting your hands off. Let's go for some ice cream." I replied.

"come on, babe! Just this once?" He begged.

" no!" I yelled. "Put your jacket on!"

We left for some ice cream. "I'm paying baby." I said.

" I'll have rocky road." Butch said to the cashier.

"I'll have the choclate shake, please." I said.

I paid for our ice cream and we got the hell out of there. The whole way home, butch didn't say a word. I looked at his face and he looked sad like he was gonna cry.

I instantly felt bad, so I tackeled him to the ground. " I'm sorry, baby. You want me? well, your wish is my command..." I said, breathing on his ear.

We flew home, leaving our trademark colors.

I pushed him on the couch. I kissed his neck softly. He pulled my hair


	10. Chapter 10

**Bliss' P.O.V **

He moaned as I kissed his neck. I got his shirt off and began kissing his bare torso, but that's when I stopped and smirked at him. He looked at me, confused. "What's going on bliss?"

"I'm suddenly...tired. I'm going to bed now. Goodnight butch. I'm gonna take a bath first." I said trudging up the stairs. I grabbed a forest green towel and walked into Butch's bathroom. His bathroom smelled really good, considering it was him. I looked at the options of soap he had. of course they were manly. I choose the Irish spring soap bar. And I took a long soak.

When I finished, I went into the first room I saw. It had an 80 inch plasma screen tv, an Xbox console, and a master bed with green covers. I sat on it and started rubbing lotion on my legs. I looked around the room. A bunch of photos of butch hang on the wall.

I'll admit, I liked butch when we were five cause he was really cute back then, but I moved on.

"Bliss lotioning her legs on my bed? Mmmm... Sexy. Let me help." butch said, and I gave him a look. He laid me down on his bed and I secured the towel to my body. "I won't do anything."

Butch took off my towel and took a long stare at my breasts. I slapped him softly. " oh yeah!" he said, rubbing lotion on my breasts. My nipples got harder when he touched them. Butch suddenly looked very kissable at that moment, so I went for it. I kissed him long and softly. He put his hands on my waist. He got on top of me as I pulled the cover over us.

**Buttercu****p's P.O.V **

I entered the huge mansion bold owned. He was a rapper. He even worked with my two favorite rappers, kanye west, and emeniem. That's why I had a crush on him, but I'm not telling nobody. " Home sweet home! " bold called out suddenly. " you hungry honey?" my maid Cassie can cook you something. "Cassie!" bold called out as a middle aged lady with chestnut brown hair came out in her maids outfit.

"yes sir, may I get you something?" she asked kindly.

Bold put his arm around me. "my wife would like some thing to eat."

"what would you like to have?" she asked me.

"um...can I get a Pepsi please?" I asked her.

"yes ma'am, I'll have that out in a jiffy. Mr. Jojo, would you like something sir?" she asked.

"no thanks" he said as we headed for the living room. I sat in a chair as Cassie brought my Pepsi then left quickly. I sipped it as bold looked at me and smiled. "come sit by me honey." he said patting the seat next to him. I got up and sat by him as he pulled me In for a hug. " You're so beautiful..." he said.

"bold, I'm a tomboy. Anything but beautiful. I'm a strong girl!" I said, flexing my muscles. "look at these guns!" I said. He felt them. "wow, you're strong! So is butch. You guys are like twins!"

"yeah, but I'm the smarter one." I said and he laughed.

"honey, I bought you some clothes. I'm taking you out for dinner. Go in my room to get dressed. You're clothes are in the closet on the left." he said, and I left. I went to his room and saw his huge bed. Then I saw the closet. I opened the closet and my eyes widened."holy shit..."


	11. Chapter 11

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

I gasped. Bold has, on the top of the huge closet, a whole bag of 'toys' and condoms! Plus, a bunch of dresses in a lot of green shades. I picked a simple green sleeveless dress and put it on. Bold came in and grabbed me from behind.

"You sure look sexy in that dress…." Bold commented. I blushed.

"Th-thanks….where are we eating?" I asked looking back at him.

"Only the fanciest restaurant in town….the one owned by Boomer." Bold answered.

"Wow….me and my sisters could never get in….but now I see why." I said.

"Well, now he _must_ let me and my beautiful wife inside, cause we're eating with Boomer and his wife. And Brick and his wife." Bold told me.

"What about Butch and Bliss?" I asked.

"Um, I tried calling his phone, but he didn't answer. I called six times." Bold said.

"Well, let me try Bliss' phone." I said, dialing her number.

**Bliss P.O.V (we're only jumping here to see why neither of them are answering.)**

Earlier, we were just in the makeout stage, and I was the only one naked. But now, both of us are stripped down and we're about to get inside. Butch had on the condom I instructed him to put on.

"Ready babe?" asked Butch.

"Yeah, I guess…go ahead." I told him, and he pushed himself inside of me, and I moaned softly.  
"Oh God, Butch….d-don't stop…." I said.

"Don't worry, I ain't stopping no matter what…." He said, as we got the rhythm and his thrusts became bigger and powerfull.

"Mmm…it feels…..so good…."I said.

"Yeah…..so good…." Butch agreed.

"I was wrong about you Butch….it _does_ feel good to do it with you….mmm…right there….harder!" I moaned, out of breath.

"You think we can….do this more often?" Butch asked me.

"As long as you wear a condom…." I said, running my fingers through his raven black hair.

"I will….because I wanna do this…..alot." Butch said, and then my phone started ringing.

"Who is it Butchy…." I said, and he looked on the table.

"It's Buttercup…." Butch groaned.

"Should I take it baby?" I moaned, because he was still thrusting inside of me.

"Your call…" He said.

I thought about it for a moment, and then said, "Na, this feels way too good…."

"Mmm…..that's my girl. Nothing stops us from fucking…." Butch said. Then his phone rang. "Dammit Bold! I'm in the middle of sex with my wife here!"

"Ignore it baby…." I said, and he leaned in to kiss me. "Kiss me there…" I pointed to my neck, and he sent soft kisses.

Suddenly, _both _of our phones started ringing, but we just kept going, not stopping for nothing.

**Buttercups P.O.V**

I put my phone down angrily. "she didn't reply!"

Bold put a hand on my shoulder. "It's okay, they'll just have to miss out on the food…"

"Yeah…" I said.

"Now, let's go…my limo driver will be here in exactly five minutes.


End file.
